ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulma
Bulma (ブルマ, Burumā; lit "Bloomers") is the former girlfriend of Yamcha, the wife of Vegeta, and mother of Trunks and Bulla. She is very intelligent and adventurerous. She is also the heir to she Capsule Corporation. Bulma is the 2nd most reccuring character in the series, behind Goku. She first appeared in episode 1 of Dragonball Secret of the Dragon Balls ''and is last seen in episode 64 of Dragon Ball GT ''Until We Meet Again. Creation and Concept Like the rest of her known blood relatives, Bulma's name is an allusion to an undergarment, modern bloomers in particular. While Bulma is referred to only by her given name during the series, English translations seem to imply that Brief is her family name, and by proxy, her full name is Bulma Brief. Bulma is based off of Xuanzang (also called Tripitaka) from Journey To the West (this character being a female follows a tradition in Chinese opera where this role is usually performed by a female actor). Her personality was based off of the princess from Akira Toriyama's one-shot Dragon Boy and her appearance was from Plamo from another one of Toriyama's one-shots named The Adventures of Tongpoo. In Toriyama's first draft of Dragon Ball, Bulma's design was significantly different giving her the appearance of a western girl. During the second draft Bulma had the braided ponytail that she had in her first appearance but older looking with a pioneer dress. The third draft gave her the name of Pinchi and had the exact same design as the final draft but her clothes her tight black pants with a shirt that had her shoulders exposed. Appearance Bulma is seen wearing multiple clothing but she usually wears a Capsule Corp brand coat. He r hair is seen in 17 different styles throughout the Dragon Ball series. In the manga, her hair is the same lavender color as her father Dr. Brief, but in the anime, her hair is a vivid aqua. She has big blue eyes most probably inherited from her mother. She has also worn many outfits through out the show, displaying her high importance in fashion sense. In her initial appearance, she had her hair in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon and wore a short pink outfit with her name on it with blue sneakers and purple socks. Due to wetting her pants when being captured by a pterodactyl, her clothes are quickly changed to a pair of boots, grey pants and a blue jacket with a white tanktop underneath with her hair unchanged. When she was staying the night in her Capsule House she wore a pink night gown with one side of her hair in a pigtail and adds a pair of pink socks and blue sneakers to it when she was forced to take Turtle to the beach. After coming back from the beach, Bulma is briefly seen in a white shirt and pants with brown shoes and gloves when attempting to ride Goku's Flying Nimbus. When dealing with Oolong in Aru Village, Bulma is seen in one of her more consistent appearances featuring her hair down and wearing a pair of brown short shorts, red & white shoes, pink socks, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and a red hat with her name on it. Since she loses her capsules at a river, she is forced to wear a bunny costume since she thinks the previous outfit got too dirty for her to wear. She wears the bunny costume until she gets a pair of gypsy styled clothes at Monster Carrot's Village. The gypsy clothes consisted of her hair in a ponytail while wearing white pants, a white shoulder less top with a small blue jacket, red sandals and gold armlets. She wears this outfit until she gets back to West City. Personality Bulma has a rather tomboyish, temperamental personality. She is considerably spoiled and vain, while also known for her extreme intellect. Bulma also tends to have a great deal of concern over her hygiene, frequently complaining when circumstances prevent her from taking a bath or replenishing her beauty supplies, even when her hygiene is the least of her worries (such as being stranded on Namek). She tends to approach major situations rationally, often making crucial decisions on her own, and she tends to be very persistent in achieving her goals. She is often feisty and rarely loses her pride even when facing dangerous situations. Despite her temperament, she often displays friendliness, caringness and helpfulness towards others. During her partnership with Vegeta, she tends to have a unanimous relationship with him despite their quarrelsome natures. Biography Dragon Ball Search for the Dragon Balls At age 16, she f ound the Two Star Dragon Ball in her basement. She created the Dragon Radar to find the other Dragon Balls so she can wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries, but later decides she wants to wish for the perfect boyfriend instead. She began her quest for the other balls during her summer vacation and after a couple of days she found the five star ball in a cave. Nine days later she went to Mount Paozu to find the next one when she accidentally hit a young boy named Goku with her Car. Bulma was the first girl Goku had ever seen and even more so, the second human Goku sees, after his guardian, Grandpa Gohan who died. After Goku took Bulma to his house, she finds out that he has the four star Dragon Ball, and explains the legend and power behind them. After failing to seduce Goku for the Dragon Ball, she decides to become traveling partners with him to which he agrees, though she deliberately neglected to tell him that the Dragon Balls scatter after the wish is made. Later that night when camping in a Capsule House in Skull Valley, Bulma ends up introducing Goku to several elements that he was deprived of in his isolation such as technology, bathing and even the anatomy of women (by accident). The next morning. Goku decides to walk a sea Turtle back to the beach which Bulma unhappily agrees to since she doesn't want to be left alone and defenseless. When they got him to the beach they met Master Roshi, who gave Goku the Flying Nimbus for bringing him back. Bulma who saw Roshi's dragon ball got it from him in exchange for showing him her panties (which she didn't know were not on at the time because Goku removed them while she was sleeping that morning). When the two continue their journey, Bulma tries to use the Flying Nimbus, but was rejected since she is not pure hearted. Three days later, Bulma and Goku ended up in Aru Village which was under rule of a shapeshifter named Oolong who kidnapped the young daughters of the villagers. Bulma was given the six star Dragon Ball by an old lady in the village for coming up with a plan to have Goku defeat Oolong. Bulma forced Oolong to come with them on their journey since his shapeshifting ability can come in handy. The journey became hard for when they reached the Diablo Desert and lost her capsules after traveling through a river on a boat just before. While in the desert, she met Yamcha, who she develops a crush on. After spending the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, she was forced to wear a bunny costume, because it was the only clean clothes around she had to wear. Two days later, the Dragon Ball Gang arrived at Fire Mountain to find the next dragon ball before the Ox-King finds them. Bulma and Oolong almost got killed by the Ox-King, but were saved when he found out that Goku knew Master Roshi. Bulma got the seven star Dragon Ball when Goku and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi, retrieved Master Roshi to put out the flames on Fire Mountain but unfortunately for her, Bulma had let Roshi touch her breasts in return. Bulma had Oolong take her place in her shape, but Bulma got angry when he went overboard and exposed her breasts to him as well. While on their way to the final Dragon Ball, they end up getting supplies at a town. While there, Bulma is mistaken for a member of the Rabbit Mob because she is still wearing the bunny suit Oolong gave her. After getting new clothes, she is not feared by the townsfolk anymore. After Goku defeats two members of the mob they call their boss Monster Carrot, who turns Bulma into a carrot. Goku got help from Yamcha and Puar (who have been secretly following them the whole time) to defeat Monster Carrot and have Bulma turned back into a human. The gang got back on track to their last Dragon Ball which was under possession of Emperor Pilaf who has the desire to use them to rule the world. Bulma and the others had to get a ride from Yamcha and Puar to Pilaf's Castle since they had their previous car destroyed by Pilaf's minion Shu and five of their Dragon Balls stolen by him. While in Pilaf's Castle the gang was trapped in a room where Pilaf was able to steal the last ball from them that Goku had on. Oolong was able to save the world by stopping Pilaf from making his wish but the Dragon Ball Gang was put into a cell to be fried the next morning. Bulma and the others were able to escape when Goku looked at the Full Moon and become a Great Ape and break them out. The next morning Bulma becomes disappointed that she didn't get her wish but then decides to hook up with Yamcha and head to back to her home in West City. Attending the 21st World Tournament After preventing Pilaf from taking over the world, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar decide to return to West City while Goku goes to train with Master Roshi. On their way back their Airplane crashes into a jungle where they are forced to walk. While back at West City, Bulma and Yamcha start to date. She cheers Yamcha on while watching him defeat an entire dojo of fighters to train for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. During the time Bulma decides to go visit Goku at Roshi's Island but found that the house was moved to a different location. Bulma becomes mad when Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. A month later, When coming home from grocery shopping, Bulma almost gets run over by a truck but is saved when Yamcha returns and saves her. Bulma becomes disappointed at him for being gone for so long and not contacting her, Afterwards she takes Yamcha to her house and gets him cleaned up. When Bulma arrives at Papaya Island to watch the Tournament, She meets back up with Goku and Master Roshi while they were signing up. During the Elimination Rounds, Bulma used Oolong to help her get a good view into the room so she can watch Yamcha fight. When the Tournament started she got a front row seat. While Goku did excellent job in the Tournament, Bulma proudly took credit for being the one to discover him. After Goku lost the final round against Jackie Chun (who was really Master Roshi in disguise) Bulma and the rest of the gang ate dinner and began to leave back home but she was unfortunately stranded in the desert again when Yamcha's car broke down and was caught in a sand storm bringing them back to the World Tournament Arena where they started. The Red Ribbon Army Conflict Bulma returns to West City and continues going to school at the Senior High School. She begins to dislike Yamcha due to his popularity with other women. Goku meets back up with her in front of her house at Capsule Corporation one day when she ditched school and came home early. Goku came to have Bulma repair the Dragon Radar that got broken while traveling. Feeling bored with life at West City, she decides to join Goku and collect the Dragon Balls once more. She made a new device, the Micro Band, so she can shrink and travel with him in his shirt while he is on the Flying Nimbus. Just before leaving, Bulma decides to show Goku around the city. While traveling through the city, Goku and Bulma come across Yamcha, Oolong and Puar, who decide to come along with them to Dream Land. At Dream Land, Bulma decides to be moody the whole time because of her fight with Yamcha and walk around by herself. When she decides that she wanted to apologize to Yamcha, she sees Yamcha holding another woman, who is the thief Hasky. After Goku defeated Hasky, Bulma officially breaks up with Yamcha and travels with Goku to find the Dragon Balls. Bulma and Goku end up flying to an island that is right near the location of a Dragon Ball that is located in the ocean. When Bulma finds out that she didn't have a Submarine capsule on her, Goku goes off to find the ball underwater by himself leaving Bulma on the island. Bulma wanders the island not knowing that it was a base for the Red Ribbon Army. While wandering the island, she comes across two soldiers who were attracted to her. Since they were on an island in the middle of nowhere, the two soldiers wanted to take advantage of her, but Bulma ran from them. The two soldiers got angry and begin to get in their planes and shoot at Bulma, but just in time, Goku came by and defeated the soldiers. Seeing that the ball was really deep underwater, they went to Kame House to see Master Roshi and got one in exchange for her Micro Band. When they began to go off into the ocean, Krillin decided to come along and help them. While searching in the ocean, they were chased by the submarine of General Blue into a Pirate Cave that was the site of some hidden treasure. While sneaking through the cave, they came across a trap that shot arrows by touching any of the black dots that were littered all over the hallway. Goku and Krillin were able to jump over all of them, but Bulma had to hang upside down on to Goku's Power Pole as it slowly brought her through the hall. While continuing through the cave, Bulma ran away from a Pirate Robot that Goku and Krillin fought. During the fight, Bulma and Krillin left and went ahead of Goku, who decided to stay and fight the robot. At the end of the hall, they had no choice but to strip to their underwear and swim the rest of the way. When Bulma and Krillin found a room filled with the treasure, they encountered General Blue. Bulma stayed and watched Krillin fight against General Blue. Just as Krillin was losing, Goku caught up and took him on. When Blue released his Telekinesis on Goku, Bulma tried to seduce General Blue with her body, but it failed because General Blue is not interested in women. After Goku was able to defeat General Blue, Bulma and Krillin went to escape the cave as it was crumbling and Goku went to quickly find the Dragon Ball. Bulma drives an ancient submarine out of the Pirate Cave once Goku got the Dragon Ball. When they got back to the surface, Bulma shows Krillin and Goku that she hid a diamond from the treasure in her underpants while they were still in there. Bulma uses the diamond to pay Roshi back for not returning his submarine, but Launch reverted to her bad form and stole it. General Blue shows up at Kame House and has everybody tied up using his Telekinesis while he takes the Dragon Balls and escapes leaving a bomb behind to kill them. Launch returned just in time to save them by untying Goku so he can throw the bomb and catch up to General Blue. At that point, Bulma decides to end traveling with Goku and stay at Kame House for the time being. While Goku was out continuing his quest for his Dragon Ball, Bulma took the Micro Band back from Roshi, since he was using it for perverted reasons. While Goku was training at the top of Korin Tower, he looked through one of the water jugs and saw Bulma and Krillin cooking at Roshi's house, where she accidentally burned her finger on the stove. Another time Goku looked through the Jug, she was seen teaching Roshi, Launch and Krillin how to do aerobics. While she was Roshi's house, she was using what little resources he had laying around to make a Scouting Plane and another Dragon Radar to track Goku down. When Bulma launched the scouting plane, she saw that Goku was heading to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters to get their Dragon Balls. Bulma decided to make a phone using spare parts around the house so she can call Yamcha and have him take everyone to Goku. When everyone gets to the Red Ribbon Army Base to meet Goku, they are late only to find the Goku easily beat all of them. Fortuneteller Baba's Challenge Bulma fixes the Dragon Radar confused that it doesn't pick up the trace of the last Dragon Ball. While Bulma decided to stay behind while Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and Puar go to meet Master Roshi's sister Fortuneteller Baba to help them locate the ball but Bulma and Roshi end up getting dragged to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace by Goku as part of a plan Krillin has. Since Yamcha is a fighting See-Through the Invisible Man, Krillin has Bulma face Roshi and then her shirt gets pulled off exposing her bare breasts to Roshi having his nose-bleed onto the invisible man revealing him to Yamcha for him to easily defeat. Afterwards, Bulma gets mad over Krillin pulling her shirt down and hits him. Bulma meets Upa and spectates the rest of the fights in the Devil's Toilet against Bandages the Mummy and Spike the Devil Man. When Goku finishes the final fight outside against his Grandpa Gohan, Bulma tells him about what Goku acomplished when he's been dead. After Goku finished getting the Dragon Balls, Bulma had to promise Master Roshi that she would stay at Kame House if he would train Yamcha. While everyone was preparing for the World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulma saw pictures of Master Roshi when he was young and learned of InoShikaCho which she had a nightmare of Goku being slaughtered by. Attending the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Bulma arrives with everybody else at Papaya Island by plane. She was wearing a red T-shirt, a yellow sweater, pale gray shorts, yellow socks and black shoes. While waiting for Goku to arrive, they meet Master Roshi's rival Master Shen the crane hermit, who brought along with students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. During the tournament, Yamcha got his leg broken by Tien in the first match and helped him at the hospital. While staying at the hotel she shared a room with Launch. As a spectator in the tournament she seemed to hit Oolong a lot (mostly on accident) and also argued with Master Shen on many occasions. Bulma is also shown to be a fan of Pamput and even debated to cheer for him instead of Goku. King Piccolo's Resurrection Bulma's part in the King Piccolo Saga began to emphasize her role as a scientist. She lends the Dragon Radar to the early Z Fighters so that they might locate the Dragon Balls before King Piccolo, however the protagonists' efforts are in vain when King Piccolo is successful in summoning Shenron, and the menacing Namekian is granted eternal youth. Bulma stores the lifeless bodies of Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi, all victims of King Piccolo and his deformed son Tambourine, to later be revived by Shenron, along with every other undeserving victim of King Piccolo's campaign. Attending the 23rd World Martial Arts TournamentEdit Attending the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament sectionEdit Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years later, Bulma was once again a spectator at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where she reunited with Goku, as well as the other friends she made during Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Attack After five years of peace, in the Vegeta Saga, Goku's brother, Raditz, arrives on Earth to investigate why Goku, revealed to be a Saiyan named Kakarot by birthright, failed to exterminate the population of Earth as a child. After Raditz's defeat at the co-operative hands of Goku and Piccolo, Bulma is able to repair and modify the warrior's "scouter" device, so that it may display a person's power level in Earth figures, rather than Saiyan ones. A year later, the two saiyans arive on Earth. Bulma watches the battle on TV as Yamcha is killed by one of the Saibaman. When they lose the TV signal, Fortuneteller Baba arrives and they watch the battle on her Crystal Ball. Bulma is at age 28 at the time. Misadventures on Namek After many of Earth's finest defenders, including Piccolo (and by extension, Kami and the Dragon Balls), are lost in the battle against the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta, Mr. Popo assists Bulma in identifying a large contraption in Yunzabit Heights as a spacecraft, particularly the craft used by Kami to escape his homeplanet, Namek, centuries earlier. The ship is repaired at Capsule Corporation with the help of Bulma's father, Dr. Brief. During the Namek Saga joined by Krillin and Gohan, Bulma uses the spaceship to travel to Namek in hopes of retrieving the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo (whose restoration would also revive Kami and the Dragon Balls of Earth). En route to Namek, the group is intercepted by a platoon of orphans certain that Bulma, Krillin and Gohan are henchmen of the space tyrant called Frieza, and tricked into making a crashlanding on a fake Namek, where after a complex plot by the aliens Zaacro and Raiti, the group is almost left stranded. Upon reaching Namek, their troubles only multiply when Bund and Vug, two of Frieza's henchmen, deliberately damage the group's spaceship during an investigation, rendering them unable to leave the planet. Bulma leaves the Dragon Radar in the care of Krillin and Gohan, who begin their search for the Dragon Balls. During the two's departure, Bulma sets up camp in a Capsule House, where she gains comfort from the message that Goku will soon be following the group to Namek, as well. Bulma is soon plagued by numerous misdeeds while on Namek, such as being caught in the middle of a devastating confrontation between Vegeta and Zarbon, Frieza's top henchman. She quickly admires Zarbon's appearance prior to the gruesome revelation of his second form. She also witnesses Zarbon's demise as Vegeta obtains the Dragon Ball from them. During the Captain Ginyu Saga, she is later threatened and kidnapped by two more soldiers of Frieza, Blueberry and Raspberry. During the Frieza Saga, Bulma left it stranded and exposed to Frieza's minions and the planet's habitat, and briefly having her body snatched by Captain Ginyu, leaving her soul trapped inside the body of the frog Ginyu had mistakenly snatched during his conflict with Vegeta. After a wish made to Porunga, the Eternal Dragon of Namek, transports to Earth all living beings on Namek except for Goku and Frieza, Bulma allows Vegeta and the Nameks to take shelter at Capsule Corporation for a year, until the Z Fighters could be revived and a new planet, suitable for the Nameks, could be found. Under Control of the Black Water Mist In the filler Garlic Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball Z, Bulma attends Master Roshi's party and quickly develops a grudge for Krillin's beloved but frustrating girlfriend, Maron, as Maron relentlessly advances on Yamch a even in Bulma's presence, and often calls Bulma an old lady. She inhales the coat of Black Water Mist that Garlic Jr. lays across the Earth, which degrades her into one of Garlic Jr.'s thoughtless and violent mindslaves. Like the other possessed residents of Earth, Bulma is eventually reverted to normal when Mr. Popo and Kami spread the Sacred Water through Kami's Lookout's seven air currents of the world. Motherhood and Further Inventions A year later, after Future Trunks mysteriously arrives and easily slays Frieza and his father, King Cold, Bulma is at first under the impression that the young man is an employee of Capsule Corporation, due to the logo on his jacket. The only two people who are made aware that he is actually the future son of Bulma and Vegeta are Goku, who is told this by Future Trunks, and Piccolo, whose powerful Namek ears inadvertently hear the confession. Still, Piccolo explains to the Z Fighters and friends the boy's story of the androids and that he is a legitimate visitor of the future. Three years later, at the age of 33, Bulma gives birth to a baby boy named Trunks. Although she initially intended to reveal Trunks' name as well as the fact that his father was Vegeta when the Z Fighters congregated at the area the Androids were to appear, Goku accidentally reveals both information, to her confusion and shock, not knowing that Future Trunks revealed this. Eventually, with the return of Future Trunks not long after, the fact that he is the same person as her child slowly becomes clear to everyone including Vegeta, who assumes that having his blood is why Future Trunks could become a Super Saiyan at such a young age. Krillin later gives Bulma blueprints for Android 17 that were confiscated by him and Future Trunks during the Imperfect Cell Saga. Bulma develops a remote device that can be used to deactivate androids 17 and 18, but Krillin chooses to destroy it because he has come to have feelings for 18. Bulma goes to Kami's Lookout to give the Z Fighters the third-party model of Battle Armor she developed to help in their training for the Cell Games. After Android 16 is damaged while trying to prevent Cell from absorbing 18, he is repaired by Bulma and her father. During the repair, the unconfident pair decide to remove 16's bomb, which proves to be a poor move as 16 later attempts to use the bomb against Cell, but does not realize until he is in combat with his opponent that he has no trump card. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Bulma is seen at Capsule Corp. with the others, saying her farewells to Future Trunks. Alternate Timeline In the Alternate Timeline, Bulma is one of the few that survives the onslaught of Androids 17 and 18. She lives on the location of the former Capsule Corporation only living with her son Trunks who she sends back to the past using a Time Machine. Death and Revival Seven years later, in the Great Saiyaman Saga, Bulma designs a disguise Gohan can use with his Saiyaman Watch while fighting crime as the protector of Satan City, the Great Saiyaman. When it is announced that the deceased Goku will be returning to Earth for a day, she is 40 years old. Bulma attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, although she spends most of the tournament arguing with Chi-Chi over whose husband and son is better. After the Tournament she goes with the group to look for the dragon balls. She later takes shelter from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout with the rest of the group. A day later Super Buu finds everyone at the tower and allows them to live for a short time. While on the lookout Super buu used his Human Extinction Attack to kill all the people on earth except for the people on the Lookout. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during his fight with Gotenks, Bulma, along with the others, is transformed into chocolate and consumed by the monster. In the after life, Bulma goes to Heaven where she gossips with Chi-Chi, Videl and Dabura until the battle ends. Afterward, she is revived by the Dragon Balls along with her family and friends, and gives her energy to Goku to create the Spirit Bomb used to eliminate Kid Buu once and for all. Bulma later hosts a party at her home capsule corp. 10 years later, Bulma and Vegeta have a second child a daughter named Bulla. She attends the 28th World Tournament with her family and friends at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Bulma helped to prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks, and Goten to go in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls, she is 57 years old. The parasite Tuffle, Baby Bulma and the majority of the Earth's population, becomes possessed by Baby, and organizes most of his operations, such as the mass-migration of Earth's residents to the restored Planet Vegeta (renamed "Tuffle Planet"), and creating the Blutz Wave Generator used to help Super Baby Vegeta transform into a Golden Great Ape. However, the Sacred Water hidden in Kami's Lookout is used to free her and the rest of Earth from Baby's enslavement. She is seen having a party at her home, Capsule Corporation. The ultimate android, Super 17 Some months later, Bulma is seen having dinner at Chi-Chi's house with Bulla, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks later comes injured by Android 17. There is a hole that leads from Hell to Earth. They watch on TV resurrected villains destroying the cities. After Super 17 is defeated by Goku and Android 18 Bulma tells Goku that the planet is out of balance. The Evil Shadow Dragons Bulma helped Vegeta achieve Super Saiyan 4 in the Shadow Dragon Saga in order to help defeat Omega Shenron. She also attempted to destroy Omega Shenron using the Blutz Wave Generator's Blutz Waves, but Omega Shenron destroyed it with an Energy Finger Beam. She is last seen saying her final farewell to Goku and continues to live the remainder of her life with Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla, before meeting an unknown fate. Bulma is seen in a few of the flashbacks in the final scene of the Dragon Ball GT series. Dragon Ball movies Bulma has appears in all four of the Dragon Ball films. Curse of the Blood Rubies In this alternate retelling, Bulma meets Goku in the same way as the anime and manga but instead they go after King Gurumes after they steal Goku's four star Dragon Ball. Bulma who still has her Dragon Balls travels with Goku where they meet Penny who was chased by Oolong. Once teaming up with Oolong, they all travel to Master Roshi's Island where they meet Master Roshi himself. Bulma requests Roshi for his Dragon Ball but Bulma then has to have Oolong turn into her and show him her breasts for it. After recieving the Dragon Ball, She has them stolen by small robots working for King Gurumes. Afterwords, Bulma and everyone else goes to the Land of Gurumes to try to get them back. Bulma throws the last Dragon Ball into King Gurumes's mouth to summon Shenron causing him to explode and return to his normal state after Penny wished for her land to become peaceful again. In the end Bulma is disappointed that she doesn't have a boyfriend but then realizes Yamcha is around and they decide to hook up. Dragon Ball Z movies Bulma appears in the following Dragon Ball Z films: Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Abilities Although Bulma's physical strength is that of a regular human, she possesses an almost superhuman intellect and uses it to create a bounty of useful inventions in her quest for the Dragon Balls. Many of these creations are so complex that experts and scientists have not been able to understand them. Though she does not possess the ability to manipulate ki herself, she has been able (according to an anime filler scene where Captain Ginyu possessed her body) to sense the power levels of other fighters, something even Vegeta couldn't do in the beginning of the series. However, this is most likely a temporary skill obtained from Captain Ginyu. From time to time, her strength has been exaggerated for comedic purposes, much like Chi-Chi, even to the point where she is able to perform feats of strength normally thought to be impossible for Bulma. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Bulma appears in a number of cinematics in Dragon Ball video games such as Dragon Power, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Advanced Adventure, Budokai and Budokai 3. In Budokai 2, Bulma appears in the game's Skill Shop mode where she sells various capsules to the player. Her outfit in this mode varies based on how many capsules the player has collected. In Budokai Tenkaichi, Bulma appears in the Options Mode, explaining how the various game settings function. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 she appears in the Data Center to explaining custom characters, and in Practice Mode, along with a pink shirt-wearing Vegeta. Once unlocked, she also appears wearing the desert outfit she adorned in the Dragon Ball anime. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Bulma again hosts the Data Center. Bulma is a "Help Koma" in Jump Ultimate Stars, where she in exchange for collected coins, she rewards the Battle Koma she is attached to with additional SP. There is a rumor surrounding Budokai 3 that Bulma is playable, due to the fact that she is seen in the 11th stage of Training Mode, where she explains how to use capsules during a duel. She hardly moves, but it remains evident that a full 3D model of Bulma exists in the game. Also in the bonus DVD packaged with the special edition of the game, Tiffany Vollmer can be seen recording combat voicework for Bulma. There is some truth to this rumor however, as using cheat methods, Bulma can be played in Budokai 3, but has no techniques, nor can she be designated skills. Nevertheless, Bulma made her first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game: Dragon Ball: Origins, and is again playable in the Dragonball Evolution video game spin-off. Cross Epoch In the manga crossover story of Dragon Ball and One Piece called Cross Epoch, Bulma is partnered up with One Piece's Nami where they are space pirates. In the story, Bulma is shown to be an older sister-like figure to Nami in it due to her calling Bulma Nee-San (which is generally means older sister). Bulma and Nami are both seen again later at the party shown at the end of the story. Live-Action Movies Bulma has been depicted in all three of the live-action adaptions of Dragon Ball. In the first two films her appearance has no relative resemblance to her manga and anime incarnations, but she plays the same role in the story. In the first live action film which was named Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku and released during 1990 in South Korea, Bulma was portrayed by Lee Ju-Hee. In the second film which was from china and made in 1991, The Magic Begins, she is called Seetoe and portrayed by Jeannie Tse. Her third portrayal is in Dragonball Evolution, where she is played by Emmy Rossum. Rossum describes her portrayal of Bulma as, "pretty bad-ass, but still quirky and fun, and kind of ridiculous in the way she is in the anime." Voice Actresses Japanese Dub: Hiromi Tsuru Ocean Group Dub: Lalainia Lindbjerg (DB 1995 dub (ep. 1-13), DBZ Seasons 1-2, DBZ Movies 1-3); Maggie Blue O'Hara '''(DB Movie 1; DBZ Seasons 4-6); '''Jane Perry (DBZ Seasons 7-9) FUNimation Dub: Tiffany Vollmer (Most Media); Leslie Alexander (DB Movie 2 only); Monica Rial (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Blue Water Dub: Leda Davies (DB); Kristin Nowosad (DBGT) Harmony Gold Dub: Wendee Lee '''(Movie 3) Latin American Dub: '''Rocío Garcel (until DBZ Cell saga and DBZ Kai), Mónica Manjarrez (Buu saga onwards), Laura Ayala (Buu saga; some episodes),' Isabel Martiñón '(DBZ; one episode and The Path to Power) German Dub: Katja Liebing (Dragon Ball), Claudia Urbschat (DBZ & DBGT) Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos Spanish Dub: Nonia de la Gala Italian Dub: Emanuela Pacotto Trivia *Bulma has been turned into food twice in her life: a carrot once in Dragon Ball, and candy once by Super Buu in Dragon Ball Z. *She loves strawberries. *Bulma was a smoker at one point. She is seen smoking in the unedited Dragon Ball and in the manga. She can be seen later smoking again, at some points during Dragon Ball Z, such as the time during the Great Saiyaman Saga when Gohan asks her to make him a suit. *Bulma, at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series, looked older than the version seen in The History of Trunks. This is odd, because technically, the alternate version of Bulma seen in the Trunks special is actually three years older than the mainstream timeline Bulma. However, this could be due to the fact that in the main timeline, Bulma has another child, Bulla, which may make her appear older. *Bulma is the most recurring female character in the Dragon Ball series. *Bulma is also the second character to be introduced into the Dragonball franchise. ﻿ Category:Human Category:Supportive Category:Good Category:Supportive Category:Page added by Ultimate Goku Category:Needs Links Category:Supportive Category:Characters who can't Fly Category:Characters created by Akira Toriyama Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT